naruto x yugao
by jchakrayet
Summary: yugao is an anbu who is always alone but this night is different
1. a night's  love

Yugao an anbu black op of the leaf . Sat down on the bar . She had finished god knows how many missions. She too needed rest. Usually she would be good as new after a drink or two. Anko said " yu chan do you have a boyfriend "? She shook her head . She grinned and said " then let me help you ... see that blond guy ". He is the decent jounin, I have met him . You both will be the cutest couple . She said " anko I am not just going to make one by boyfriend who I barely know ". She was about to leave but she gave a thumbs up. She sighed . As she took a closer look .He was pretty handsome. She walked towards him and sat at some distance. She looked at him in his blue eyes . She stared at them. Then he looked her way . She shook her head with a light blush . He walked to her and said " yo ". She said " hi". He said " I am naruto ". She looked at him with surprise. He was the kage son and the prodigy of the leaf. She said " I am yugao". He said " it's nice to see a beautiful moon flower during a full moon ". Her blushed spread further. Just being around him she was flustering. He said " can I buy you a drink "? She was about to say no when he said " then let's go". Later as they had few drinks . She said " thank you but I need to go ". She thought " why I was for once enjoying ". She stopped when he held her hand. He said ," please stay a little while" . She turned towards him and they both looked at each other. She gave in . After few hours. She was sitting in his lap sideways and they were kissing passionately. He said " sorry we just met but I can't help it you are so beautiful ". She was captured by him too . She said " well are pretty handsome yourself ". She said "it will

be more comfortable this way ". She sat on his lap and put her arms on his face . She took advantage of his reaction and dominated a kiss . He was hesitant but then let go and kissed back . His hand slipped down her waist and squeezed her ass lightly . That caused her to moan in between the kiss.

As they pulled off a thin lining of saliva formed . They both smiled. They both wanted more but could not say it . He said " its getting late maybe we should stop for today ". She agreed and got off his lap. As they got out and they reached her home . He said " it was wonderful meeting you yugao ". She said " likewise naruto". There was a silence. When they both looked at each other. He said " do...o ..you...u mmin...d if ummmm we k..iss before we part ways "? She had blush in her face . She said " uhhhh yea...h s.ssure". They both lunged forward for a kiss. Their tongues were dancing . Both were savouring each other taste . They pulled for air. He said " I... I need to go ... .She thought "but ". He looked in her her eyes which were down showing she also wanted to stay . He moved in closer . He put his hand on the wall near her face as he spiked her slowly . Moving closer He asked " do you want to go "? She brought her hands towards his face as pulled him closer. She asked " do you "? He said " I think we both know the answer to that ". She smiled. They moved close until they were an inch apart. Naruto moved first and kissed her. She kissed back with passion. She unlocked her door and He pushed her inside. They pulled off for air .She removed her flap jacket and shirt revealing her bouncy boobs in black bra. He unzipped his jacket . He pulled her for a kiss without wasting any time . He gave her ass a gaze . She moaned lightly. She put her hands on his face . She pushed him to the couch. She sat on his lap . Her hands slipped inside his shirt . She felt his toned chest. She pulled It up . She amazed at his abs. They were kissing for dominance. They pulled off. He pulled her up by her ass. They moved to the bedroom. She began stroking his manhood. He marked her pussy lips. They both were moaning . Next momet she removed his boxers. He slowly slid down her pants . After few minutes they were sweating . She was going up and down on naruto lap. His cock was twisting against her soft tight pussy . He was about to cum . He thought" I can't...". He surprised when when she out her hands on his face and looked at him slowly moving closer and softly kissed him, he lost control and came inside her . He said " yugao...". She said " I want this naruto ". Her smile made him smile. Next morning yugao woke up and moved around to see naruto was gone . She thought " he could have said goodbye ". She then felt two arms around her waist. She was naruto sleeping next to her . She turned around and snuggled to his chest. He said " ohayo yugao ". She asked " isn't it a problem if you don't show up "? He said " I sent a clone and explained everyone". He snuggled to her chest as he asked for her warmth. She caressed his hair. They both got up and changed . She came out of her room in her anbu gear. She saw him looking at her with a smile. She playfully said " what "? He pulled her closer and said " I can't help it you look so sexy in your anbu uniform ". He began kissing her sensitive spots on her neck. She moaned softly . She said " naru...to not now I...hav ... to ..go ahhh...ahhh ". He said " 5 min "? She pulled him for a kiss wasting no time. They were kissing with no lust just feelings for each other. Time passed as she had to go . They pulled off . She kissed softly and about to leave . He pulled her and said " 2min ". She smiled and gave him a quick kiss ". Then she playfully pushed him off and was about to go through the door. He appeared in front of her. He said " one last time please ". She was getting late . He pulled her by the waist and bruised his lips with her . She was confused to what to do ". She couldn't resist it so she kissed him passionately and shushined out. He smiled and said " 1 min"? . He made his way home. Minato had left as he was the hokage . He changed to his jounin outfit. He went out for a mission. After 2 days he returned. He submitted his report. Minato said " naruto I know you are into this but shouldn't find someone "? There was silence . He smiled and said " maybe I already have ". There was silence again . Minato was awe. He said in a little pervy manner" so who is it out of the fan girls "? He said " not anyone out of them but someone I met just once and i knew I love her ". Minato face expression changed to a smile . He said " let's introduce her to us ". He said " maybe later . He shushined out. Yugao just got back from patrol duty . She was tried and wanted to rest. As she got home. He was waiting . She smiled and said " can you give a massage I am tired". He smiled.They went to the bathroom. He first sat in . As she entered. She felt nice warm but more nicer when she lied on top of naurto. He massaged her shoulders. She felt so nice she wondered if this was heaven. He noticed she fell asleep on him . He smiled and carried her bridal style . He washed her and then slowly laid on her his bed. He was about to leave when she caught his hand. He looked at her said " join me ". He smiled and took of his clothes. He got in her bed with her. She snuggled to his chest. He carrsed her hair . She just looked so beautiful. He landed a soft kiss on her forehead . Next morning. He opened his eyes as sunlight reached their room. He saw she was still sleeping. He said " yugao ... yugao "? She opened her eyes . He said don't you have to go "? She said " I took permission to take a day off". She closed her and snuggled further to his chest. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her. She smelled something good cooking. She opened her eyes and saw naruto was sleeping next to her. He had made a clone to cook. She turned around and saw him staring at her brown eyes. He said " hungry "? She nodded. They got up. She wore a black tank and shorts. He said " is there anything you don't look so hot sexy and tempting in"? She smiled at the compliment. He served the food. He sat down on seat. She smiled seductively. He gave her questioning look. He soon realised her purpose. She sat on his lap. He smiled. He held her and landed butterfly kissed in her soft neck . She moaned lightly. She said " aaah yeah naruto right there ". His hand slipped under her black tank top . His hands roamed all around her body from her thighs to her stomach . She looked at him and pulled him for a kiss. He gladly returned the kiss. They pulled and finished their breakfast. He said " I told my dad about you not specifically about you but he has asked to see you ". She looked down rubbing her shoulder . He smiled and said " it's gonna be okay". He saw be face and knew she was not satisfied. After their talk with minato He pretty much agreed to everything he asked a question " will you always be with my son never die never leave him alone "? There was silence. He glared at his father. He said " let's take a walk ". As they git out. Minato sensed killing intent. He slowly turned around to see his wife eyes in dark. She said " minato why did you have to say such things everytime after naruto finally found a girl she was nice loving too I saw it I her eyes". She said " why"? He said " they live each other but I want to test her ". As they walked . She said " I am sorry naurto I can't do it". She tried to stop her but she was gone . They hadn't yet each other in months. He tried to visit her but she wasn't there ". He thought " yugao ...". Yugao was on guard duty ". She thought " naruto ...". Kakshi was eewding hi icha icha paradise . He said " yo naruto ". He said " Kakshi sensei ". He said " you have been all depressed nowadays "? He was silent. He said " is it about yugao "? He looked at him with surprise. He said " yeah she too was sad when I met her a few days a ago ". He explained the situation. He said " Naruto you know sensei has always been like this". He said " I know but...". He sighed and said " well I be on my way". He nodded. He was on their way . He met her. They both looked down. They said" sorry ...". He said " let's go somewhere else ". She nodded. They were on top of the 4th hokage monument. She said " sorry for running away I couldn't do it ... we are shinobi we can die anytime you can't always live "?! He said " why didn't say that to my dad he was testing you ". She was surprised a little. He said " he has the habit to make sure that I choose someone right". She said " so do you thin...". She could not complete as her lips were connected to his lips. Her eyes widened a little but then she kissed back. They pulled off looking into each other eyes. He said " I only love you yugao ". She let out a tear . He said " let's go. She nodded. Then she saw an eagle. She said " duty calls ". He said " it's fine just don't do this...". He kissed her and said " I love you ". She smiled and kissed him softly before leaving. He went to the bar and had fun with his friends ". Shikamaru said " it's a drag but I gotta go ". Chouji said " me too ". Kiba said " let's go akamaru ". Shino left silently. Lee said " naruto kun you are coming right"? He said " I will after some time ". He said " yosssh let's race ". Shikamaru said " don't be such a drag". He smiled. After some time. Hs was sitting bored. Someone said " is this set empty "? He said " there is seat ...". He saw yugao. She was in a black tank top and tight Jeans . He said " uhhhh ...umm...". She giggled and sat on his lap sideways. She said " this seat is better than the rest "? Her hand was going through his face still in astonishment. Her outfit was so hot he almost thought she was angel. She said " I had a talk with your dad and without a word he said" welcome to the family yugao ". As soon as she completed. She was pulled for a kiss. She surrendered and they let their lips do the talking . They pulled off for air. He pulled her closer and she at on his lap on his in a more comfortable position. He went for a kiss. When she put a finger on his lips. She said " not here ". He nodded in agreement. She was about to get up and he pulled her hand and made her sit in his lap and kissed her . She was surprised as she hadn't expected this. She gave in. She said" narut...o ...mmmmhhm.. we...sh...ould...". He said " do you want to stop "? He asked as he withdrew. She said " no not at all but...". He pulled her by her neck and they started a war of dominance. Their tongues were dancing. He squeezed her ass as she moaned. They pulled off for air. She said " should we get going then ". Next moment they were in his room. She was a bit surprised. He picked her up and pushed her to a wall. She put her hand on his neck and other his cheek. She said " not here someone will...". He looked at her and said " I don't care I haven't kissed you in a while so let me enjoy ". She said " me too ". She got down and went closer and she kissed him and she slowly unzipped his jacket. He pulled her leg up to his chest. His hand roamed around her leg. He felt her soft skin . She moaned softly. She pulled off and pushed naruto to the bedroom. He was startled a bit. He saw her stripping of her clothes. She took of her black tank shirt as he saw her black bra. She slowly opened the belt and slid down her pants. He was staring at her. She crawled towards him . She sat on his lap. He unzipped his jacket and she pulled up his shirt. She pulled down his pants. They engaged in a passionate kiss. They longed to kiss each other like this. They then slowed down and softly pecked each other lips. He said " wanna take a bath"? She said " lead the way". He pulled her up by her ass an went inside. The water took time to fill. He pushed her to a wall and she pulled him for a kiss. They made out until the water was filled. She got down . He went in and she slowly got in . They made out there. After an hour . They were gasping for air. She said " come on". She got up . He watched as she moved swaying her hips. She washed herself in a towel. As she got out. He pulled her from behind. He said " let's go again "? She said " it will get late". He said " I am not sleeping until then" . She smiled and turned around she pushed him to bed . She said " well then I will make sure toy go to sleep". She put her head on his chest as she used it as a pillow ". He smiled and wrapped a blanket around them . Next morning. Naruto was sleeping with yugao as he hustled hands around her. Kushina has done making breakfast. She was surprised when naruto hadn't come out of bed. She slowly opened the door . She was shocked and happy. She saw yugao and naruto sleeping together with smiles. She met out a tear her son finally found her. She closed the door. As he opened his eyes. He saw her . He couldn't help but smile. He moved her hair irritating her eye. She smiled and opened her eyes. He said " can I kiss my angel ". She giggled and softly kissed him. He said " mom was happy about us ". She nodded. They got up . He had got her clothes. As they got out of his room. They saw minato reading a book. Kushina serving breakfast. She said " ohayo both of you come sit down for breakfast ". Thye were going to sit when he pulled her into his lap. He said " sorry mom but yugao's seat is right here with me ". She giggled. Kushina said " minato naruto finally got one "? He said " yeah". After breakfast. Kushina said " well should I be expecting grandchildren anytime soon"? Both had blushes on their faces. Naruto said " kaa chan...". Minato said " ma ma you know your mother naruto". He sighed. He said " so you have any plans"? He said " yeah I have planned a trip for today ". She said " you know how make me happy don't you"? He smiled. Next hour they went to the resort naruto had booked. Yugao loved every part of it. He said " I am going to the swimming pool ". She smiled. Naruto was relaxing at the pool when his eyes opened and he saw yugao in a swimsuit that took his eyes out. She winked at him causing him to have nosebleed. She entered the pool and went near naruto. She laid down on his chest. He just held her around her waist. He said " is there anything you don't look so sexy in"? She said " what can I say I just love to see you surprised. He said " you are doing a pretty good job there". She turned around and pushed him to the side of th pool. They made out for few minutes. He said " let's get some food after this ". She nodded. As she slowly got out of the pool. He was just staring at her ass as she walked and swayed her hips. He said " oh God so sexy ". After they had dinner. They sat in their rooms seeing the stars. He lied on his lover. As she played with his hair. She said " let's get some sleep naurto ". He said " you want to move "? She held him tighter. He smiled. Next day they returned home previous night. Yugao had taken a bath and was in her anbu uniform. She said " naruto ...". No response. She said " damn it where is he ". She was about to leave when she felt 2 arms holding her. She looked back to just stare at the blue eyes. He pulled her and his hands went inside her vest. She said " n...nar..uto not now I am ahhhh". He landed kisses on her neck. She moaned softly. She pushed him deeper. He opened her vest and groped her boobs. She said " nar...uto...no...t now mmmhmmhhm ". He said" but you are liking it". She somehow managed to get out of his grip. She said " after my shift then we can have fun ". He pushed her to a wall. Before she could say anything he locked their mouths. She gave in and kissed him back. They pulled off. She tried to leave but he said " 5 min"? She smiled and kissed him . Their tongues were moving in sync. They ended it . She pushed him but he said " 2min"? She said " you are so demanding "!! He said " well you are just so sexy. They lunged forward and kissed. She pushed him away before he could stop her. He pulled her up by her ass and pushed her to a wall. She was surprised he took advantage of that and kissed her dominating. She gave up and wrapped her legs around him and kissed back. She said " naruto I need to go ". He said " 1min"? She kissed him and surprised him getting him off balance. She pushed him to the sofa. He opened his eyes and she was gone ". He sighed. Then she appeared on top of him and kissed him lightly. He pushed her head to make it deep. He said " don't end it please". She pulled off and said " bye darling ". She got off and gave him a flying kiss as she left. He smiled and said " 30 seconds"? Yugao was patrolling when she saw an explosion and rushed to see naruto fallen and injured badly. With him itachi and kisame kaid fallen . Kisame said " this guy is the real deal ne itcahi san"? Itcahi said " well I expect nothing less first he survived my tsukuyomi and then he disabled you by taking in the nature energy and still defended his comrades ". Kisame said " we should get out ...of only I could move ...his last move hurt ". Zetsu emerged and said " well well look what we have here ... should we take the nine tails now that he is weak "? He said " fool it's too late the reinforcements will arrive before that let's take itachi and kisame ". They escaped underground. Naruto was taken to the hospital. Yugao was at verge of breaking anyone she loved died...naruto ...". The door opened and tsunade came out. Yuago stood waiting for how know his lover condition. Tsunade said " I will be blunt ... he is out of danger but henned rest He was reckless as usual ...reminds me of tou minato ". Minato rubbed his forehead. Kushina said " can we see him "? She nodded. After a while minato returned and kushina went home . Yugao sat next to his bed caressing his hair . Tears were coming out and she said " naruto why do you have to be the one ... you baka ... you scared me there ". After few days. Naruto was still unconscious. Yuago came daily and kushina just smiled knowing she will take care of her son. On night she said " naruto everyone is waiting for you ...for you to come back they need you ...and I...". As she fell to his level and hugged him letting out tears. She said " I need tou more than anyone "!!!! After few weeks. Naruto opened his eyes slowly . He closed them trying to recall the last thing he did after the fight with itcahi and kisame. He looked around to find himself in hospital . He turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He smiled. Yugao eyes opened and saw naruto awake. She lets out a tear. She said " naruto ...". She said " don't do that again "!!! She hugged him tightly. She said " medic he is awake ". Agter free hours. Minato came in and said " glad you are up son ". He grinned. He said " don't you have to apologise to someone "? He said " you mean...". He said " yep she stayed here all the time and got off she didn't let you out for a second". He said " I see". Next day as he was discharged from the hospital. He arrived at his home where kushina was leakig killer intent and she said " NARUTO YOU BETTER MAKE IT UP TO HER OR YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPNES DONT YOU "? He nervoulsy nodded. When yugao can home . They had dinner. He tried to talk but she simply responded. At night. He tried to hold her from behind. But she didn't do anything. They spelt without sayings word. Next day when she returned to home she saw naruto sleeping on the sofa with a book on his hand. She covered him with a blanket. She was walking away when she stopped. She saw naruto holding her hand while sleeping. There was silence. Then she walked towards him and laid down on top of him. He wrapped his hands around her. She looked at him. He said " yugao... sorry..."? She stared at him and then moved forward and lightly kissed him as she put her head on his chest. Next day when both minato and kushina left. Yugao was making food. When she first 2 arms pulling her closer. She resisted but then he landed kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes. He put her face o her shoulder and said " yugao I am sorry ...I know it's not enough... you thought I died and left you all alone again". He said " so let this idiot boyfriend of yours make amends "? She was crying and hit his chest agian and again. He pulled her face up by her chin and wiped her tears. He looked at her. She said " just one thing ... you are more idoit than you think ". He poured and she giggled. He said " hey I a...". He couldn't finish as she locked her lips with his lips. He slowly kissed back. They pulled off. She put her head on his chest and said " don't scare me like that again or I will leave you ". He said " will you now yugao or can you do it move away from me". She moved a little away from hi chest and said " how can you know that I can do it ". He said " you won't ". She said with a smile " are to explain why"? He said " because you love me and you can't deny that ". Thye looked at each other and kissed for all the time they couldn't. Thye pulled off and she put her head o his chest and he wrapped her closer. Both closed their eyes with being in comfort with each other embrace. After few days yugao returned from her mission and saw no one at home. She removed her sword and then she was agianst the wall with a bey similar blond in front of her. She said " you surprised me ". She pulled his head closer . He said " did I now "? She said " consider yourself lucky". He said " I am very lucky indeed". She giggled. She pushed him to the couch. She sat on his lap. She said " where is everyone "? He said " village business ". She said " so we are all alone for tonight"? He moved her hair and said " yep ...got any plans "? She said " I do one that not put in action due to your reckless behaviour ". He grinned rubbing his hair. She pulled him for a kiss. He responded back passionately. They separated for air. He grabbed her ass and pulled her up moving to the bedroom. She got down and lulled dhis shirt up and pants down and then pushed him to the bed. Seductively stripping infront of him and then crawled to him. He was speechless. She sat on his lap. After fee hours both were sweating and kissing passionately. They pulled off and lied down on top of him. She said " I was wondering about what mom asked about kids "? She looked at him and asked " have you given ang thought"? He said " I already did but firstly...". She felt something on her hand and raised it. She saw a stunned as she saw a ring. She stared at him and he smiled and asked " will you be my wife yugao "? She cried and kissed him with joy and said softly " yes" He pulled her for a kiss and she kissed back not as boyfriend and girlfriend but as husband and wife.


	2. the difficult  choice

Yugao was on her gaurd duty and she wasn't in a rush as usual csuse naruto had gone for a mission himself. What was different was his missions numbers rose.

FLASHBACK

Yugao woke few hours before her normal time. She looked at the clock and closed her eyes she got closer to naruto only for him not to be there. She got up and saw him getting changed to his jounin vest. He saw her awake and said " sorry to wake you up I have an urgent mission".

FLASHBACK ENDS

She saw the anbu coming for their shift. She jumped from roof to roof wondering what her lover was doing right now "? Dhe arrived and saw the famous red hot hanberno cooking food. Minato arrived from home. They all sat for dinner. Kushina said " what mission did you give naruto this time minato this the second time he is missing dinner ". He said " I don't know either I only gave him few b rank missions that didn't require to go to great distance ". Yugao stared at her food. Kushina looked at her daughter in law and said " its gonna be okay eat up now ". She gave a small smile. After finishing the food minato and kushina went to bed. Yugao waited in living room. They hadn't even changed yet. It was past 1am. The door opened and naruto entered. He saw yugao sitting and looking at him . He said " you shouldn't wait this long for me ...". She didn't move her eye contact. He said " sorry... I have to go on a mission tomorrow so i wont be here long. He walked past her. But then he stopped as he felt a warm hand stopping him . He thought " she must be angry with me for doing this agian and again". He looked back to see that her hair was blocking her facial expression. He was pulled closer to her as she grabbed his vest and pulled him . His lips joined with her's as she kissed him. He was surprised. She looked at him and said " well then at least let's spend the rest of the time together "? He was speechless he was not expecting this to happen. He said with a smile " sure ". She kissed him as soon as he let out those words. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. He lead her to their room not breaking the kiss . He close the door slowly. She pushed him to the wall locking each other lips. He gropped her ass and pulled her up. He unzipped her vest. She removed his vest .They pulled off for air. They laid on the bed with yugao sleeping on top of naurto still awake. She saw himself staring at the sky she could see the pain he didn't want to reveal. She said " hey if you need me I am right here for you". He stared at her he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He said " arigato ne yugao ". He embraced her tightly as they faded to sleep. Day after day he got more and more emotionaless the small conversations between the love duo were not happening for long duration. It was finally weekend. Yugao opened her eyes it was her day off. She spelt a little more than usual. She turned to the other side of bed with the smallest chance of naruto being next to her. She felt no one there next to her. She turned around in disappointment. She let out a tear of sadness. Then she felt two arms wrap around her pulling her in . She looked back to see the blond idoit she loved. She was sent into a bliss. She heard him say " ... yugao... I... I... am sorry...". She smiled and softly kissed him not waking him up. She got out and let him sleep as he hardly got any rest in week. She helped kushina in cooking breakfast. She was preparing food for both of them. Naruto woke up from his sleep and walked to the kitchen. He saw his purple anbu girlfriend cooking. He pulled her behind. She got an eerie feeling from naruto's actions but she before she could say a word he planted soft kisses on her neck. She moaned softly. He got near her ear and said " I love you yugao ". He put her chin on her shoulder. She turned off the gas stove and turned around. Her eyes widened a little. The blond infront of her was smiling after such a long time she saw the smile she longed to see. He pulled her closer and kissed her . She returned the kiss with passion. He grabbed her ass and out her on top of the counter not pulling off. She said " narut...o...mmmhmmhhm...not now ...the foo...d is...cold". He was not listening. When they pulled for air. She saw his eyes and saw need ... need for her it was as if it was his last day.she couldn't understand. She got down and put her hand on his face. He overlapped her hand she said " naruto what's wrong ". He shook his head. She pulled him close . They were an inch away. She looked at him searching for the answer. He said " nothing is wrong ". He slowly pushed her to the wall. She said " really"? He smiled. Pulled her up he wrapped her legs around him. She put one hand on his cheek and other pulling him closer by his hair. She said " just don't lie to yourself ". He looked down a little. She rose his head and he came closer and kissed her . They were moving in sync. At night he got dressed. He saw the love of his life for the last time. He moved closer to the sleeping beauty. Moved her hair. She held his hand unconsciously. He let a tear out . He kissed her forehead. He teleported to a place. In front of him stood man in a black cloak with a red flower,he wore an orange mask with one hole . He said " ahhh so you have come word of your deed has reached me I welcome you to the akatsuki namikaze naruto".

At the leaf yugao found naruto missing and searched for him . She ran to the hokage's office as minato worked till late to complete th paperwork. He said " tou San naruto is missing "!!!!! Then a chunin entered the office . Minato said " what happened ". He said " lord fourth it's terrible naruto has left the village and defeated all the anbu and jounin in the village ". Yugao was stunned and shocked . She said " naruto".


	3. The akatsuki

Naruto was greeted by tobi or madara uhicha as he proclaimed to be . He said " follow me". He was sucked in his visual jutsu of the sharingan. The next moment he was in the akatsuki base. He said " I am member of akatsuki but I am gone by the name of tobi and few know about my powers ". He nodded. When he entered he saw a guy with blond hair one blue eye and saying " katsu"!!!! Next on was less of a man he had his face covered with a scarf anf few strands of hair. He identified him as sasori of the red sand". He saw itachi and kisame hoshikage". He saw a man with silver hair and a scythe on his shoulder. Next to him was a man with dark skin and threads on his hands. He walked to the centre. Tobi next to him said " leader ... leader ..I have brought him because tobi is a good boy". He said " good job now then". The leader had orange hair rod on his ear and nose but most unbelievable thing was the purple eyes with ripple pattern. He said " the lengedary rennigan huh". Next to him stood a woman with bone hair and emotionaless eyes. He said " we welcome you to the akatsuki namikaze naruto our aim is simple to attain peace". He said " if I may ask how can I help in that"? He said " I will team you up with someone and you will go to get the bijuu ...they have been used as weapons after we collect all nine we will bring peace". Naruto said " well when do I start"? He said " wait a little I will team up soon".

4 Years later

Minato had summoned all the jounin and anbu beside him stood the legendary toad sage jiraya. He said " I have called you here to discuss about something ...the akatsuki ". Yugao present in the room clenched her fist. He said " their movement has not been noticed yet however just recently according to jiraya sensei the two tails and the four tails have gone missing...we believe it's the akatsuki ". There were whispers going on. Kakshi said " lord fourth from what I have heard one of the members of akatsuki is namikaze naruto and he himself is a jinchiriki ". Minato sighed and said" its true when a biju is separated from its jinchuriki,the jinchuriki dies emis He alive either he somehow survived or he his biju is not separated yet". He said " that's all keep your ears sharp and don't let your gaurd down the akatsuki can enter our village at any time ". They all nodded.

THE AKATSUKI HUDEOUT

Hidan said " goddamn it that took forever". Kakazu said " for once I agree time is money we shouldn't waste time ". Hidan said " shut up kakuzu I don't care about your money ". Pain said " alright settle down you two". He said " we now have 4 jinchuriki". He said " two tails,nine tails,four tails and the three tails". He said " naruto itachi go to konoha get the information about the chunin exams ". He said " may I ask why leader"? He said " according to zetsu the seven tails jinchuriki is taking part ". He said " sasori and deidara go to the sand and capture the on tail". Zetsu get more information on the rest of the jinchuriki". They all nodded. In the base. Pain, konan and madara were sitting ". Konan said " do you think naurto will betray us "? Madara said " I don't think so he has fulfilled all his duties until now however now will his ultimate test". Naruto and itachi were near the gate leading to the entrance of the leaf village due to orochimaru's failed attack on the leaf it was easy.Itachi and naruto sat near the tea shop. When they saw the famous kakashi no sharingan standing outside the shop reading his perverted book. He saw the 2 jounin kurenia yuhi and asuma sarutobi. He said " well don't you two look cute ". Kurenia's face a little red said " baka I just came to buy dango for Anko". Asuma said " why did you call us here it's not every day you get here in time". He said " well I wanted to buy an offering for sasuke ". He pointed his eyes on the two nin sitting inside. They nodded. Sasuke arrived and said " why did you want to meet me here ...you know I don't like sweets ". He said " Is that so well we will have to think of something else then ". The two had disappeared . Asuma and Kurenai gave kakashi a nod and followed them. Sasuke eyes blinked in confusion. Asuma and Kurenai stood behind them. He said " who are you two it doesn't look like you two are from the village ". They turned around and itcahi's sharingan made their eye widen . He said " I will take care of them get the information ". He nodded. Asuma said" there is no mistaking it its him...Itcahi uhicha". Kurenai said " whose the other one"? He said " we can't let our gaurd down". Naruto weaved a plus sign and a clone was formed. He jumped away from them. Asuma charge the clone with his chakra blades. He passed through him at light speed. He thought " what speed he looks familiar...could it be "? Itcahi said " you don't have time to look away". Asuma was kicked in the stomach. Kurenai weaved signs. Naruto got behind her and knocked her out. He wa about to finish her off . He was blocked and he looked at the man he said " kakshi hatake". He said " I thought I leave it you but but who knew it would you two ". He said " the reinforcements are in the way so even if it is you guys do you think you can take on the whole village"? He said " well we expected this to happen". Itcahi said " true but I think you underestimate us ". He said " you two work for a group called the akatsuki and you two aren't the only the group are you that are after the jinchuriki of the tailed beast ". Itachi said " should we take him "? He said " no not necessary He mostly got that information from that pervy sage". Next moment they were surrounded by anbu and next to them the yellow flash of the leaf . Minato said " you are surrounded give up naruto ". He said " not today dad ...". He said " and why is that "? He said with a evil smile on his face said " we got what we came here for ". Kakshi said " what are you talking abo... wait earlier ...". He recalled before interrupting the fight he saw something go the other direction. He said " we are out of here ". Itachi put his hand on his shoulder and they flashed. Minato sighed. He looked at the one anbu with a cat mask. A jounin appeared next to minato . Minato asked " did you find their objective"? He said " I am sorry lord hokage but whatever they came here for they got it and

Left without a clue". He said " search for them they may still be in the vilage". He said " hai ". At the outskirts of the village. Itachi and naurto stood. Zetsu appeared for the ground and said " well how did it go ". He said " the chunin exams are being held at the so we will accordingly move. Zetsu spoke " so what is the plan now "? Itcahi said " he is already in ".Naruto next to him disappeared in smoke. A jounin sitting on the fourth hokage head stood up . He weaved a sign and naruto in his jounin uniform now visible said " now my mission begins... to destroy the leaf".


	4. The spy

Naruto had booked himself a hotel as he just couldn't go back to his house. He had scouted the leaf's security and was a it surprised cause of it's high alert. He thought " well I guess I wasn't expecting this he sure is being cautious ". Someone said " hey you there". He turned around to see someone that made his eyes widen a little. He softly promped " yugao ". She said " what"? even though she was in her anbu uniform her purple hair and her eyes behind her cat mask that she couldn't hide from him . He said " sorry my bad I sometimes don't know what I am saying ". She said " i see well lord fourth has summoned all the jounin ". He said " okay I will be on my way ". He walked by her when she said " have I seen you before somewhere ..."? There it was if he could see through her mask she could tell it was him. She said " don't mind me I just mistook you for someone else ". He said " well then ". She thought " what is this feeling it feels like I know him but ... I need to keep an eye on him he...couldn't be..."?!!! Naruto arrived at the office and behind him was the person with white hair one eyed covered and reading an orange book ". He just smiled knowing his sensei will never change". They both entered and saw at all the jounin and said " my apologies lord fourth I forgot about your summon". Kakashi said " I got lost on the road of life". Everyone smiled knowing that the copy ninja always some or other execuse. Minato said " I have summoned you here to discuss about the akatsuki that showed up in the village . "They came here for something and we dony know what they took ". He said " we followed them as far as we could but they got away". He said " we suspect that one of them is here ". Naruto thought " well I didn't see this coming ... I guess I underestimated the leaf I will have to be more careful ". He said " so all of you must keep your gaurd up act if think anything is weird and be careful all the akatsuki are s class ninja we don't know who it is ". They all nodded. When naruto got out it was night. He said " well I will hit the bar I could use a drink". He entered the bar to see the person he least expected to see ". His wife was sitting on the stool having a drink. She wasn't wearing her anbu uniform she was in her casual. He walked step closer but then thought " she may recognize me even in my henge". He sat at a distance. He had gathered all the information he needed. He saw few men coming to her way. One said " hey beautiful can I buy you a drink "? She said " no thanks I am done ". Other one said " we have a lot of cash too come on its only a drink plus you are all alone ". Naruto waited for her response. He said " or do you have a boyfriend ". She said " I used to... long time ago". He said "well then it's all good". She said " sorry you have to try harder ". Naruto now stood up and exited the club. She said " lets go...target is on the move ". He went to the hotel. Zetsu emerged from the ground. He said " well what did you find ". He said " tell sasori and deidara to wait the exams are going to held at the sand ...If we wait we can capture 2 jinchuuriki at once " . He said " roger that ". He said " I guess I will leave tonight ". He packed his stuff. He Payed the receptionist. As he was infront of the gate he saw the 2 guards were not there. He said " well I wasn't expecting you here". From the shadow an anbu appeared and said " who are you "? He said " I an jounin leaving for a mission ". Another person appeared and said " which mission"? He said " lord fourth". Next moment he was surrounded by anbu black ops. She said " who are you I checked the records you never existed ". He said " let's say I am even more lazier than kakshi senpai ". He said " but you are not going to believe me "? There was silence. He said " well doesn't matter now I was about to leave can you let me "? She said " not going to happen". He sighed. He said " I will just have make my way". She said " how are you going to do that "? He said " I have already done it". She said " what do you ...".She was not able to move. Minato said " sealing art...that confirms it". She said " Naruto". He dropped his henge". He said " that will hold you for few minutes enough time for me to walk away". She said " that isn't going to easy". A shadow got behind him and slashed his sword at him. Before the blade hit him he countered it with his kunai. He said " looks like you have improved a little yugao ". She stepped back. She charged at him he simply defended himself. She saw an opening and took it. He jumped to get some distance. His cloak was scratched. She said " looks like your senses have dulled a little naruto ". He said " let's test out your theory ". He flashed next to her and kicked her off balance. She thought " he's fast... but when did he mark me "? He punched her in the stomach. She was sent flying. He said " that will keep even you down for a while". She saw a chakra draining seal on her belly

She tried to get up but she fainted. He picked her up bridal style and walked to his father as he was still locked in the seal. He put her down near him. He said " take care of her". Her eyes opened up a little she saw a fading image of naruto. She said " you...why"? She fainted. He flashed out. Zetsu watching everything said " he does care for her ". The black part said " well we can't blame him but still he showed his that he can go against anyone for the akatsuki ". Naruto flashed to the akatsuki hideout. He said " what is my next step"? Pain said " aid out team in suna ". He nodded. Sasori and deidara had hidden themselves in the the sand village. Sasori said " what's taking him so long I hate waiting"!! Deidara said " calm down hn! He will get here ". Next moment there was a yellow flash. The puppet master said " you took your time ". He said " my apologies but...now let's begin the mission ". It was night time and the sand village was ready to be attacked. Deidara took out the guards on the roof. He reached the kazekage roof and said " well the getting was piece of ca...". He sees the fifth kazekage standing in front of him. He said " how did you figure"? He said " in desert these kind of birds aren't found". The iwa bomber said " oh...". He jumped back as a wave of sand charged at him.(I am skipping the the fight scene). Sasori said" where is he I hate wasting time". Naruto spotted deidara and said " well look like things didn't go so smoothly". He said " well he was more tough than I thought he got both my hands". He said " the purserers are near we should go ". The puppet master said " how many"? He said "3". Kankaro could the akatsuki with his unconscious brother. Naruto stepped up but he was stopped as a metal tail. He looked back. Sasori said " I will take care of him you two go". Deidara jumped back to his bird and took of. Kankaro rushed but he was stopped. He saw naruto just standing there. He said " naruto if there is small piece of the one who we know or the one who changed gaara help me ". Hikaro looked at naruto and said " why are you still here"? He said " to save time ". He said " you always pull a nerve but anyway this is one time I can agree with you ". Kankaro took out a scroll and 3 of his puppets appeared. Sasori said" I might even enjoy this". Kakshi and his team with an anbu squad were on their way. Kakashi's leg hit a metal piece. He looked around and saw someone lying on the ground. He said " we were too late".


	5. The battle in suna part 1

Kakashi told few of the members to stand by and help kankuro while he guy and others went on on the ahead. The sealing art to separate the bijuu from gaara was complete. The kazekage fell down on the ground. Kisame said " ah this thing always takes up so much time". Pain said " the deed is done kakuzu and hidan you go look for the two tails. Kakuzu said " got it". They both vanished. Naruto said " what about us leader"? Pain said " simc the job is done get out of here a d destroy this place". Zetsu emerged from the ground and said " konoha shinobi will be here in few minutes ". He said " you heard him " play with them and get out of here I have other jobs for you ". Kakashi, guy, chiyo, Tenten,lee, neji stood outside of the cave. They saw a seal on the rock covering the entrance to the cave. He said " careful this could mean naruto is in there with them". Guy said " lee,tenten,neji be extra careful if what kakashi says is true we will have to go all out". Lee said " hai guy sensie I will show him the spring time of youth". Guy gave a thumps up and said well said lee ". Kakashi said " to get in we have remove the other seals at the same time. They all nodded. As all of them were taking their positions. He said " yugao I know this isn't the best time but it's most likely He is in there you realized this right the sealing formula...". She said " you don't need to worry senpai maybe he was once my husband but no more ". Kakashi sighed. Kakshi said " okay we are all in position on my count 1,2,3 now". The moment the seals were removed 2 guys came out they were in akatsuki robe. Guy said " We will take care if them kakshi you all go on in. Kakashi said " don't let your gaurd down guy". As kakashi,chico and yugao entered tue cave they saw the kazekage gaara lying dead with deidara the mad bomber of iwa sitting on him. He said " you are too late we finished hours ago". Yugao looked at the man next to him angry flew through her as she saw the man she once loved. Naruto said " deidara get him out of here sasori and I will hold them here ". Sasori said " I am fine with this plan". He said " all right ". He made a clay bird and expanded it he picked gaara up and put him behind and flew. Kakashi said " I am going after him yugao chiyo can you take care of him "? Chiyo said " go on I have business with you sasori". Kakashi went after him. Sasori said " you sound cold chiyo baa sama". Yugao thought " they are related ". Sasori said " naruto don't interfere". Chiyo said " listen yugao sasori right know is in a puppet I am going to join my chakra strings on you are you ready ". She nodded. Sasori launched pin missiles with poison yugoa evaded it. She skillfully dodged all his attacks. Until she vanished and the next thing heard was a sound of breaking of wood. Yugao was able to land a blow with her sword. Something came out from the puppet. Chiyo's eyes widened as she saw her grandson face hadn't changed in all these years since he left. Naruto said " you don't need my help "? He said " no I am going to enjoy this ". He took out a scroll with a symbol third. Chiyo and yugao eyes widened as they realized who the puppet was. The third kazekage. She said " it was you who killed him". She said " careful the third was feared for his kekkai genkai ...". Sasori said " iron sand release ". Kakashi was chasing after deidara. He heard someone through his radio. He said " we have taken care of things here kakashi where are you now"? He said " listen guy go the place as fast as you can I have a plan.


	6. The memories

Kakashi was closing on deidara was holding the fifth kazekage. He thought " I need to get him quick yugao and lady chiyo may not be able to hold up with both sasori and naruto ". He saw deidara dropping something. At first it looked like small stones but his sharingan was able to detect massive chakra in them. He Dodged them carefully. Deidara thought " tch...this is really bugging me now hn". Kakashi said " this is not going to end I have to take a risk". He charged at deidara with his chindori. Deidara was caught off guard as he didn't expect a lightning attack. He said " it worked so he is vulnerable to raiton". Deidara lost control of the bird and it crash landed. He got up " I wasn't expecting this but now we have enough distance between us". Just then four shadows appeared and stood infront of him. He said " who are you supposed to be "? One fo them said " the leaf noble blue beast might guy". Lee said " ohhh guy sensie that was so youthful ". He gave a thumps up. Tenten and neji just stood there next to them heading a sigh. Deidara said " shit bith my hands are gone in the battle with the kazekage my only option is". He ran towards the bird and started eating it. Neji with his byakugan activated said " get away he is going to explode ". He said " my art is explosion ". Kakashi caught up and asked " wagg happened "? He said " we don't know either he just exploded". He said " we will sort that out later let's find the kazekage first ". They found him and kakashi checked his his heart and said " he is alive "!!!!!! He said " I thought...". He said " no time to waste guy he need medical attention ". Back with yugao, chiyo and sasori. Sasori had used his 1000 puppet justu to match chiyo ten elite puppets. Yugao was at her limit. She was far from over as the one she really wanted to stab was just watching the show. Chiyo was forced to call the first puppets sasori ever created the mother and father. She continued to cut the puppet army until sasori said " stop destroying my art girl ". He thrust multiple kunai through her. Chiyo said " yugao"!!!!!! He said " now it's just you chiyo baa san...". He couldn't complete as a blade struck his head from his body. He saw the woman he just killed severing his head off. He realised his mistake of taking her clone down. She heard some sound from the former puppet master. She walked slowly. Suddenly a puppet rose with a small sphere with sasori written. Chiyo moved her puppets. They stabbed his core before he reached yugao. She ran to support chiyo. She said " sasori saw troigh my last move and yet he didn't counter. The whole group arrived. They went back. Zetsu saw everything said " so sasori and deidara are dead well this is a house blow **let's report this **". Sasori who was brink of death saw someone stand in front of him. He said "w...wh...o ". He said " save you breadth tou are still needed.

The konoha team finally reached the village. The kazekage was sent with the medical squad. After 3 hours the doors opened. Kakashi asked them the situation. He went back to his teammates. He said " he made it ". They all took sigh of relief. Gai said " what wrong kakashi tou are not yourself". He said " well you see guy when jinchuuriki is separated from his bijuu He or she is supposed to die...don't get me wrong I am glad he made it it's just wierd ". Chiyo said " indeed it is we will try to get to answers but for now allow us to show you some hospitality for al you have done". They all bowed. Yugao was in her room looking at the stars. She remembered seeing the mn she once loved just standing there like nothing happened. She clenched her fist tightly in anger. Then she remembered something she had buried long ago.

**FLASHBACK **

Few days before naruto had disappeared. He made his way to his home the extra missions were taking their toll on him. He was infront of his home. He slowly unlocked the door. Not making any sounds. He removed his vest and kunai. The next moment he sighed and said " I told you already don't wait for me till this late at night...yugao". The anbu captain came out of the shadows. He said " you have your anbu duties too your slee...". He couldn't complete as she put her finger stopping him form speaking. She said " you are right but I am your wife naruto and we have to take care of our foolish husbands now get shower I warm up dinner". He moved to the bathroom admitting his defeat. After few minutes. Naruto came out an saw the food warming up. He sat at the table. She served him the food. She started walking to the opposite side but she was stopped. As she was pulled by certain someone. She sat on his lap. The next thing didn't let her speak. Instead their lips which were softly gazing each other. She said " naruto the food Is getting cold"? He said " aren't you mad at me for coming late nowadays "? She said " well yes but i knew the things you might have to do and this came under it. He finished his meal. He walked into the kitchen. And wrapped his hands around the woman he couldn't live without. He nibbled her ear and whispered " I love you ". She closed the tap and turned around wrapping her hands around her idiot blond. He said " thanks for the meal". He said " but promise me you won't wait...". She locked his mouth with her own. Their heads touched.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**Yugao let out a tear as she knew even if she showwd anger towards himthe fact that she once loved mighy never change. She said " naruto ...****...why"?**

**At a far away place. A man with a ornage mask with a hole and his sharingan blazing said " look like he is one of us now ". Another man with orange hair and rinnegan eyes said " i agree at first I thought he might betray us but now I say he is ready". He said " what now"? The ornage maksed guy said " now we move on to the next phase ".**


	7. The war

Minato namikaze the fourth hokage feared as the yellow flash of the leaf was on his way to the land of iron where the five kage summit was going to take place after decades. It was on the request of the fourth raikage whose brother was captured by the akatsuki as he was the vessel for the eight tails. Minato was welcomed by mifune the leader of the samurai. Minato along with kakashi and yugao entered the hall. He saw the fifth kazekage gaara, the third tshuchikage ohonki and the fifth mizukage mei. He sat on the chair where the symbol of fire was marked. Mifune said " the raikage will be here shortly". As the raikage arrived the meeting began. Ay said " I have called for this meeting to tell you all that my brother bee was captured by the akatsuki the kidnapper was sasuke uhicha". Minato said " the only surviving uhicha who has gone rogue we recently learned that he killed Itachi his older brother to avenge his clan but now due to unknown circumstances he has joined the akatsuki ". Suddenly the white half zetsu emerged at the centre and said " sasuke uhicha has infiltrated this place who can guess where he is"? The next moment at crushed his neck and killed him. He said " I am going after him let's go c, darui ". Mei said " lord hokage I have heard that your son is also a part of the akatsuki"? He sighed and said " yes that is a fact that cannot be denied ". Team taka vs ay , c and darui and the sand. Sasuke made his way to the summit. He slashed the flags. Chojuro and mei cornered him when the zetsu started growing and stealing their chakra. Minato used his hirashin and sliced him out of existence. Ohonki used his particle style on sasuke. The raikage and kazekage arrived. Ay said " where is sasuke "?!!! Ohonki said " I erased him out of existence". He said " how dare you he was mine ". Someone said " don't worry you will have plenty of chances ". A swirling masked man appeared and said " I am madara uhicha and I have come to say something to you kages". He said " give me the remaining jinchuuriki and I will leave you unharmed ". Ay said " what do you mean you already captured my brother". He said " the capture of eight tails had failed ". Ay said " that fool he took off somewhere taking advantage of this situation ". He said " bring me what I want or I will start the fourth great ninja war ". He disappeared in thin air.

At some other location.

Madara said " now it's time being me what is mine ". Naruto said " so we are finally moving huh"? He said " fine it's been while since I gought someone really strong". He teleported. Kisame said " is he trust worthy"? He said " he still has some role in play ... for now let him be you go after the eight tails". Kiasme nodded.

Naruto was standing infront of a man in a machine rods all around his body and his eyes with ripple pattern. He said " what are you here for naruto "? Naruto said " I am here for something you can't say no to ". He said " is that so then make me ". Six individuals appeared. He said " then let's get going pain".

At the kage summit the decision for the formation of the shinobi alliance was decided. Its commander was ay. He said " dont get me wrong hokage but we are up against the akatsuki that includes your son ". " he is good enough to destroy our alliance so ...? Minato said " I know raikage dono if he does show up I will kill him "." Its my fault to begin with I was careless I plan on correcting my mistake ". Yugao was outside the room leaning on the wall. The fact the ninja alliance was against the akatsuki meant she had to face off against him and it was not going to be easy If need be she had to kill him for the sake of the world. She clenched her fist in frustration. Thousands questions were racing in her mind why did it turn out like this , why did this happen, a part of her mind she didn't want to acknowledge still wanted to be in his arms, to be by his side for him to hold her, but she knew now it was impossible for that to happen.

At an unknown location

madara uhicha was standing. Some footsteps were heard he turned his head a little. He saw naruto in tattered cloak clinging to the wall. He said " well well looks like the unexpected happened welcome naruto ". He said " it's done pain is dead along with konan ". He said " here is the proof he showed a glass jar with 2 balls of purple colour ". He said " excellent work done ".He reached for his hand but naruto backed away ". He said " not yet you forgot our deal if I follow you then you let me watch the show and I will keep this as an insurance". He said " of course". Hr said " si what's going on"? He said it has already begun ...the fourth great ninja war".

Far away a raven haired guy with sowrd on his back and red eyes turned around. He sensed soemone chakra. He said " I never thought I will work with you fo all people ". One of them said " well no one foresaw this happening it's all going according to his plan". Another said " then let's move I dont like to waste time ". " it's time to bring real peace In this world".


	8. the war 2

The shinobi alliance that composed of the all the ninja from the 5 great nations plus the samurai from land of iron was being divided into companies. 1st division led by darui the fourth raikage's right hand man. The second by kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. The 3rd by mifune the leader of the samurai. 4th by kitsuchi son of third tsuchikage. The commander in chief was the fifth kazekage gaara. The sensory ninja and the brains of the alliance including shikaku nara and Mabui.

AT SOME OTHER LOCATION.

Tobi and kabuto were meeting in their hideout. Obito asked " so what did you prepare "? Kabuto said " oh come on you don't have to look at me like that". He clapped his hands and multiple boxes came out. That included the fourth kazekage, the third raikage , the second tsuchikage , the second mizukage. The former the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, Hanzo the salamander, granny chiyo,the akatsuki members hidan ,kakuzu,itachi. Not to mention the 100,000 zetsu . He said " so the fourth great ninja war ". He said " begins now ". The companies split gaara company with ohonki faced the former kages. Darui company faces zetsu and kinkaku and kinkaku. Kakashi's company faced the former seven ninja swordsmen of mist.

Kabuto said " I was able to keep the information of not being able to summon sasori,deidara,nagato and konan from tobi but now it does not matter few of them do not change the war. For our plan to work we need the eight and nine tails. " too bad naruto you betrayed your village, your family, joined the akatsuki only to be stabbed in the back. " now then where are you eight and nine tails. The prince of sand was able to seal his Fafter. Ohonki and gaara took care if the second tsuchikage and mizukage. However the third raikage was the thorn he was wiping the alliance and his only weakness wind style was not good enough. Gaara was running low on chakra He tried to protect the ninja using sand but that was taking its toll. He saw the raikage charging at him. He sand wasn't enough He closed his eyes accepting his fate. Before he did a shuriken hit the raikage. The sealing team sealed him. Ohonki said " kazekage what that just now". He said " I...don't know ". As the smoke cleared minato was standing there. Ohonki said " so it was you hokage ". He said " I heard the 1st company was being overwhelmed. He said " I see ". Kakashi's company were able to seal off 5 out of seven swordsmen. He held the executioner balde he got after sealing zabuza. Soemone said " kakashi taichou Fuguki suikazan has been sealed. He said " who did it"? He said " the swordsmen form the leaf yugao uzuki". He said " I see that leaves us with only with mangetsu hozuki. He thought" she has improved a lot to hold off and defeat a reanimated swordsmen is really amazing ". He said " let's go"

Kabuto was cursing itachi uhicha who managed to cancel the reanimation using shisui uhicha mangekyou sharingan genjutsu koto amatsukami. She said " oh well I must summon **him **that will change the wave of the war. He was using the fragmented half of the second tsuchikage but he stopped as he saw something unbelievable infront of him stood **madara uhicha. **He said " how is this possible. He didn't have time to think of about that as there was bang. The uhicha prodigy was standing with his brother sasuke. He said " interesting so is guess it's two against one hub". Sasukr said " wrong its six against you kabuto. He said " what do y...". Four more shadows emerged out of nowhere kabuto was too stunned to say anything.


	9. an unexpected turn

All the companies had accomplished their objective. Darui 's company had taken care if kinagaku and ginkaku the gold and sliver brothers of the cloud . The ino shika cho has taken care of asuma sarutobi. Kakashi and his co.pany had taken care of the former seven ninja swordsmen of the mist along with the scorch user pakura and the explosive style user of the stone. The commander in chief gaara and ohonki had sealed off the 4th kazekage, 3rd Raikage , 2nd mizukage and the 2nd tsuchikage . Gaara was on his way to the last company facing madara uhicha. He wondering " who threw that justu at the former raikage it wasnt the fourth since he isnt a wind style user ... so who could it be "? Madara and obito stood on top of the ten tails. When suddenly madara started shining. Ohonki said " what's going on "?! He said" it seems that the reanimation justu has been released so it looks like you have capable shinobi at your side too". Mei said " but how we havent even loacted kabuto yet and who could have defated him"?

At some unknown loaction. Few minutes ago

Itachi had used tsukuyomi on kabuto who was utterly defeated and itachi with his sharingan used him to release the reanimation jutsu. Sasuke said " so i guess this goodbye once again nii san". Itachi said" yeah i suppose it is". He said " reanimation jutsu release ". He said " i have shown you everything i must say you ahve grown sasuke to think you would accpet help of others"? He said " well when madara told me what you have been through i was furious wanted to destroy everything but then '**that guy' **told me how you suffered and my actions will only make you suffer you more i will maintain peace from the shadows just like you itachi". Itachi slowly walked towards sasuke and brought his hand to push his head to touch his own and said " thank you sasuke ". He disappeared. He said " lets go its time to finish the war once and for all ".

Ay said " then why isn't he disappearing"? The uhicha said " tell the castor to never use a forbidden justu without understanding it completely". He weaved some signs and said " reanimation justu release ". He said " now then whta will you do now "? The three kage stood infront of the ten tails. The legendary uhicha said " i wanted to be revived completely not just by reanimation". Obito said " yes well some unfortunate circumstances caused this ". He said " well that can be dealt with later on however right now its seems thaat the 8 and 9 tails are still not sealed"? He said " the eights tails is infront of us and the nine tails is under my command we can extract the nine tails whenever we want ". He said " i see". The 3 kages where almost out of chakra the enemy attacked wood spikes and knly thing they saw was sand infront of them ". A redhead saud " looks like i made it in time ". Ay said " kazekage ". Ohonki said " look eveyone is here". Obito said " they just keep on coming well no matter they all will end up like me at some point ". His eyes widened as he saw madara's hand crush his heart ". He said " Didn't i teach you to never let your gaurd down "? He said " why...". He fell down and coughed some blood . He said " to end the cycle of hatred ". Obito eyes widened in suprise and said " wha... who...are ...you"? He fell. Minato said " what just happened "? Ohonki said " he killed his own comrade". They smoke around the uhicha the fence sitter eyes widened as he saw 5 people around madara and he recognised on eif them said " no way its deidara "?!!!!! Gaara said " i thought you died how are you alive ...sasori "? Minato saw " its sasuke and the akatsuki"he saw a blue hared woman and red haired man wearing akatsuki cloak. Madara said " took you guys long enough ". He puffed to smoke and shocked everyone . Out of the smoke cam out a certain blond. Mei said " wait is that ... naruto"? He said " hear me the fourth ninja is over ". Ay said " what do you mean you started this war and now you say its over "?!!!! He said " we started this to end cycle of hatred and bring peace". Gaara said " stop messing around this war has brought a lot of casaulties and deaths do you thnk we can let you get away with this in the name kf peace "?!!!!! He said " i am sorry but the deaths yoy speak of are not dead ". Inoichi from the sensory unit said " its true all the sead are coming back to life ". He said " we declare here that we are no longer mercenaries and we will maintain peace throughout the shinobi world from the shadows". They all disappeared.

After weeks the five kage were sitting silently as they heard footsteps. The room was entered by naruto namikaze. He sat on the chair and said " i suppose you must have figured out what happened "? Gaara said " yiu went through all this trouble to end the war"? Ay said " let's say we accept what you did but whhat will you do about the damage akatsuki had already caused "? He said " well actually all the jinchuuriki are separated from their bijuu and have returned to their village and the failed beasts are free to go where they want as to repay the damage he took out a scroll and said " this contains the remaining seven ninja swords of the mist ". " Deidara and sasori are helping train the shinobi in the stone and sand". " nagato and konan with sasuke are takjng care of the damage and eliminating all zetsu". He said " in exchange for this we wish to to have our group some rights". Minato said " what kind of rights"? He said " allow sasuke to be forgiven and allow him to investigate your villages to eliminate all zetsu who are still hidden ". " To be a separate group who doesnt take orders from anyone and moves of its own free will ". He looked at five . Minato said " very well your rights are approved ".

In the leaf. A purple head woman was sittinng and looking at the moon. She said " you are still here "? She turned to see her husband standing there. He said " just wanted to pick few things and say final goodbyes". She said " cut the crap ". She walked towards himand pulled his collar and said " you threw away your home , your friends, me, to bring peacr that you have no idea will ever last "? He said " that's why we are to ensure that it lasts ". He said " i understand what you are going through yugao and i told you i will sacrific anything to achieve dream i only imagined "? She let go of the collar . She let out tears and said " y...yo...u idoi...t y...ou ...had to ...take every...thing on your...self...i resented you for leaving me in a way i didnt even try to understand your motive what kind of ninja am i "? He said " yugao ...i...don't deserve to even hear your words after all i did any sane person would have broken all connections ". " we do what we must do yugao i did what i did ". He said " although will you hear my last selfish request"? She looked up and wiped away her tears. She shut him up as she sealed off his mouth with her own. His was taken aback but gladly accepted her . They looked at each other and couldn't move away their noses rubbed she wanted to kiss him again to feel the on thing that calmed her . How she had missed her blond idoit. He closed their distance furthur as thier heads touched giving her the warmth . He looked at her eyes and said " thank you ". " i don't even have to say it i knew i was right when i picked you ". He kissed her forehead lightly and said " goodbye yugao". She didn't let go. She said " please naruto ". He said " don't yugao ". She said " why"? He said " cause then i wont be able to leave you ". She said " baka ...". She claimed his lips as he slowly pulled away. She said " will we meet again "? She mingled her hand with his own. He said " we will ". She said " just for a few ...". He said " sure ".

**How that okay guys i will release one more chapter as epilogue i hope you enjoyed m y story.**


End file.
